


Wine Red tête-à-tête

by Your dread is my feast (PulledASneakyOnYa)



Series: A chain of "remarkable" times. [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Could it be considered a date even if not specifically established?, Date?, Drinking & Talking, I'll let you decide that one folks, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulledASneakyOnYa/pseuds/Your%20dread%20is%20my%20feast
Summary: Black Hat and Flug hang out in the office and drink some wine. Flug keeps trying to keep alive the conversation.





	Wine Red tête-à-tête

The majority of people, heroes and villains, normal people and entities, wouldn't be able to bring themselves to sit in the same room as Black Hat. _At least not for long_. and most don't even _think_ about it. Flug wasn't most. That is defined rightfully-so given he works for the most feared thing in existence and has for many, many long years. 

 

The room was quiet, save for the sounds of thunder crashing and rain pattering down against the windows. Flug sat idly in Black Hat's office, which he had been in before but normally not for very long. Today was an exception though and there was no particular reason given but, perhaps the demon just needed some company? _Maybe_. Flug would sure like to think, and hope, he made good company, especially for an entity of destruction and evil...But, was that even a good thing? 

  
When with clients, Black Hat was very polite. It was always, 'Sir', 'Ma'am', 'I beg your pardon', 'Of Course', but when he was around people he was more-so familiar with, as his employees, it went from proper addressing nouns to vile insults, and from asking to repeat yourself to just a snappy 'What' and 'Obviously.' Him being proper wasn't for the sake of seeming polite, it was a kind of deception. He doesn't be polite because he likes to, he does it because people are more likely to be an open book towards someone who's treated them respectably than someone who's threatened to kill them and their bloodlines in the most brutal way imaginable. It wins people over and he knows it.

So, that being said, Flug wasn't too sure how this time with his boss could go if at all, whatever that meant. Though Black Hat did do the courtesy of pouring wine, it wasn't because he wanted to or needed to, it was more because Flug would've probably spilt some of the expensive wine.

With the silence gradually eating away at Flug and keeping him on edge, he broke the silence, hesitantly, "Um...Nice weather?" As soon as he said those words, he felt like it was a mistake. Black Hat wasn't much of a small-talk kinda demon. And this weather? Yes, it was nice, it was obvious.

  
Black Hat glanced to the window, right as lightning struck. His expression was blasé, "I wonder if Demenica, or that bear of yours, are drowning in a ditch." He took a sip of the blood-red coloured wine, "One can only hope they are." Flug merely blinked, now unsure of where to take this dying conversation of his.

"..."

Would business talk suffice? 

No...The organization was on a hiatus. Flug didn't know why and, he doubted the other two even _noticed_. Black Hat never officially said it was on a hiatus but, it didn't take a genius to know it was. Or maybe it did. Could he bring it up? He was curious enough and it had been eroding away at his thoughts for the past few weeks. Flug went from mindlessly staring at the Bordeaux glass filled with red wine to returning his attention back to the villain, "Uh, can I ask why the business is on a hiatus?" Flug asked, his voice quieter than he intended.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Black Hat retorted, one of his claws tracing the glass.

"...Yes?"

  
"Okay."

 

Flug waited a few moments for him to begin speaking again, but he did not. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" He pressed. Black Hat's one good eye flitted up and met his gaze for a moment,

"Depends. What type of answer are you wanting?"

"A real one?"

"They would all be real because you wouldn't know they weren't."

  
"Okay, then the truth."  


"Sentimental truth, or blunt truth?"  


"Any," Flug said,

"Just bored." Black Hat answered.

Flug tilted his head, "Bored?" He sought. 

"Yes, bored." He repeated.  
"It's...A business, though." Flug furrowed his brows slightly, confusion present in his tone. Black Hat heaved a sigh,

"Your point?" He took a sip of the drink again, glimpsing back to Flug. Flug shrugged,

"I mean, what's there to be bored about?"

"Everything, honestly."

"...Wanna talk about it?"

  
"Not really, no." Black Hat answered nonchalantly. Flug took a sip of the wine from under his bag before muttering a neutral;

"Fair enough."

But, here he was again. A dead end at a dying conversation. He got an answer, yes but now the answer needs an answer. Like most things do. One answer, briefly, and how long had he been here for? Judging by the way the clock ticked tauntingly, not very long. The house was empty, save for those two, and now that he had established, technically, that the company was on hiatus, then why were the other two...

"So, if the organization is on hiatus, why are Demencia and 5.0.5, y'know, out?" 

Black Hat quirked a brow, "What, you think I want them here all the time? I would rather shove my arm in a compactor and my dick in a bear trap. Those two blithering nitwits do nothing but pester me."

"Oh, okay." Flug took another sip of the drink, "And so then why am I the only one not sent out?"

  
"You're tolerable." Black Hat answered, now tapping his talon on the glass indolently. 

  
"Is that why you invited me to have a drink with you?" Flug asked, raising a brow. Black Hat narrowed his eyes slightly, 

"Don't think much of it, doctor." Black Hat jeered, "I'm merely keeping some company on such a quiet night. Question me again like that, I'll drug your drink while you're not looking."

"Sorry, sir." _Yikes_. But, to be honest with himself, in the safety of his own head, it kind of sounded like a date. Asking someone out for drinks? It could just be an act of, uh, friendliness, or maybe he really just wants a bit of company, but, he could just hang around while Flug works. Not to mention the expensive wine...Flug drank his drink silently, watching Black Hat, as there wasn't really anything else to focus on.

Black Hat materialised a cigar and held it between his fingers, he chomped the cap off and lit it with a snap of his fingers. _Cool_. Black Hat took a puff of the smoke and blew it out after a moment. Man, he really did look jaded. "Care for one?" He invited, Flug shook his head,

"Um, no thank you."  
  


"Good, I wouldn't have given you one anyway. Would spoil those ideally fine organs you harbour in that body of yours." Flug was at least 50% sure most of his organs, or at least half, were bruised. Permanently.  
"...Good to know you're keeping an eye out for my well-being?" He said, moderately perplexed.  
It went quiet for a second or two, "But really it sounds like you just plan on cutting me open and eating my insides." The doctor admitted.

  
"That does sound awfully sublime right about now. You have no complaints against that, right? Technically, I already bought you a drink."

 "I don't go that far on first dates, sorry."

  
"A real classy gal' huh?"

  
"Mhm."  
  


"Oh, what a shame."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where to go, so I ended it short. Sorry, but, y'know, tell me what you think, I guess.


End file.
